Power controllers with overload protection have been known heretofore. However, such prior controllers have been handicapped in that the interface between the logic or control circuit of the power switch and the power supply line was complex. It has also been known in the prior art that D.C. operation of a field effect transistor (FET) may be accomplished by a line-derived power supply such as, for example, is illustrated by the circuit in FIG. 22, page A-47 of the 1982-83 International Rectifier HEXFET Databook. Bi-directional A.C. switches have also been known heretofore such as, for example, is illustrated in FIG. 5, page A-50 of the aforementioned Databook. However, problems have been encountered in attempting to use the simple D.C. control power supplies with the A.C. switch. These attempts have led to complicated power supply schemes such as, for example, that shown in FIG. 6, page A-126 and FIG. 6, page A-129 of the aforementioned Databook. Such problems have arisen due to the necessity of maintaining a minimum of 10 volts and a maximum of 20 volts gate-to-source in order to properly control the FETs; therefore, it has been necessary to provide transformer coupled power supplies to prevent such 20 volt maximum from being exceeded which, if allowed to occur, might render the circuit inoperative. Problems have also been encountered in such overload protection power controllers in that if the control power supply current is allowed to flow in the current sensor such as a shunt in the load circuit, it will tend to modify or interfere with the integrity of the overload signal. Also, such control power supply current has introduced leakage current into the load which is undesirable.